Yachiru Kusajishi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = February 12Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 144 | gender = Female | height = 109 cm (3'7")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 15.5 kg (34 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 11th Division, President of the Shinigami Women's Association | team = 11th Division | partner = Kenpachi Zaraki | base of operations = 11th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) Kenpachi Zaraki (unofficial adoptive father) | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut = Episode 25 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Hisayo Mochizuki | english voice = Stevie Bloch | spanish voice = }} This article is about Yachiru Kusajishi. For the Kusajishi District see Kusajishi "Whatever happens and at any time, Yachiru is always Kenpachi's supporter." - Tite Kubo is the Lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, as well as the President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.Bleach anime; Episode 25 She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Personality Yachiru is child-like in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic, and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki ("Ken-chan" as she calls him, "Kenny" in the English Dub and manga), just over his left shoulder, and is somewhat territorial about this position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so, he relies on her for directions. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her child-like nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizō Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "Baldy".Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 3 Yachiru's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Head Captain Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. It is also known that Yachiru's specialty is infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During the time Kenpachi takes his usual afternoon nap, she goes to play around Seireitei. She appears to have dug secret tunnels through the Kuchiki house, as she was seen searching for Ichigo Kurosaki ("Icchi" as she calls him), to show them to him.Bleach anime; Episode 172, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The tunnels are shown again when Lieutenants Isane Kotetsu and Nemu Kurotsuchi try to take a photograph of Byakuya Kuchiki. Yachiru is the president of the Shinigami Women's Association, and holds its funds as such, spending it mostly on toys and candies. She stores her "treasures" in the hideout on the Kuchiki grounds mentioned above. It seems that she uses the whole Association to order the other members around, who are made to do various, mostly childish pranks and other "tasks" to please her. Yachiru seems to have a little-girl crush on Byakuya Kuchiki. She refers to him by affectionate nicknames like "Bya-kun" and "Byakushi," invites him to come eat with her (which she never asks anyone else) and at one point is seen offering him her drool-covered lollipop. Byakuya seems to find her crush annoying and mostly ignores her, though he apparently keeps buns on hand to jam into her mouth if she gets too assertive. In a recent omake, she has been seen dressed up in a cat costume, catching the koi in Byakuya's pond and releasing them in Ukitake's pond.Bleach Bootleg, Recruitment Fair section, Frank Talk for the 13th Division While visiting Jūshirō Ukitake and "helping" him finish his food, Rukia mentions that there are no more koi in the pond, which Byakuya is upset about. History .]] Yachiru first met Kenpachi in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. She crawled over to him after he killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakutō, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous, she reached out and touched it, giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, saving her from certain death in Rukongai. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he had ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her because she was from that district. Since that day, she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 12 Shortly after Kenpachi killed the previous 11th Division captain and the pair joined the Gotei 13, Maki Ichinose informed Yachiru and Kenpachi of his intention to leave the Division. She asked him if he was really going to leave and if he hated Kenpachi. When he denied that he hated Kenpachi, she asked him why he was leaving. He then told the pair that the previous captain was the only person he could accept as his captain and, with Kenpachi's permission, he left.Bleach anime; Episode 74 Plot Soul Society arc Yachiru is first seen when the Ryoka break into Seireitei and she accompanies her captain as he begins searching the city for them. She is seen directing Kenpachi through the city's streets, albeit badly, resulting in them becoming lost, though they blame each other for their predicament.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 20 After the pair unintentionally arrive at the 4th Division's compound, they visit Ikkaku Madarame, who, while recovering from injuries acquired from fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, was being interrogated by 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After Mayuri and his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, leave, Yachiru tells Ikkaku that she was worried about him, and they trade friendly insults.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 13 Having learned what Ichigo's destination is from Ikkaku, Kenpachi decides to wait for him near his objective, where they eventually encounter Ichigo, Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada. Yachiru is surprised by how easily Kenpachi scared Ichigo's companions, jumping momentarily onto Ichigo's shoulder to get a better view.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, pages 7-8 As the fight starts, she sits against the wall of a building. She tells Ichigo that he cannot cut Kenpachi with his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 7 Later, Yachiru is seen watching on from the rooftops of the nearby buildings, where she is approached by a messenger from the Reversal Counter Force of the Onmitsukidō, who attempts to inform her of the death of Sōsuke Aizen. Yachiru, however, is too engrossed in observing the battle, and orders him to tell her after it ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, pages 1-2 After the fight, Yachiru thanks Ichigo for giving her captain such a good fight and says she hopes he survives so that the two can enjoy another fight in the future.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 2-3 She then lifts Kenpachi onto her back and jumps up onto the top of a building and calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost, but Yachiru refuses to accept this, stating that it was not a fair fight as it was two (Zangetsu and Ichigo) against one. Kenpachi disagrees and laughs at her attempts to justify not winning, which Yachiru responds to by slapping him. The pair reminisce about how they met and gained their names, resolving to get stronger together. Kenpachi then loses consciousness again, worrying Yachiru greatly.Bleach manga; Chapter 114 Sometime later, Yachiru finds Makizō Aramaki carrying an unconscious Orihime Inoue, whom he declares he had been bringing to her. Yachiru and Aramaki bring Orihime to Kenpachi and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 16-19 Orihime attempts to guide Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Aramaki to Ichigo, finding and freeing the captured Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju on the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, pages 5-12 While searching for Ichigo, the enlarged group is confronted by 9th Division Captain Kaname Tōsen and 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stay behind to fight the new threat, while the remainder of the group continues on towards the Sōkyoku Hill in search of Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapters 138-139 As the execution ceremony of Rukia Kuchiki begins, she rushes on ahead to determine the situation. After Ichigo rescues Rukia, she waits in the branches of the trees on top of the Sōkyoku Hill for the others to arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 164, page 3 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the 11th Division barracks, Ikkaku and Aramaki report to Yachiru and Kenpachi that former 11th Division Shinigami Maki Ichinose has been discovered in Karakura Town. When Aramaki becomes confused over Yachiru's use of similar nicknames for both himself and Ichinose, he requests that Yachiru not call him Maki-Maki. Yachiru denies that the nicknames can be confused, insisting that they are completely different. Kenpachi says they should leave Ichinose alone, prompting Yachiru to reveal that she feels responsible for Ichinose's situation. Yachiru states that she is glad he is alive, but Kenpachi tells her that he is probably being kept alive, though he does not know by who.Bleach anime; Episode 74 Yachiru is present for a meeting of several Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants, where Mayuri reveals that his data-bank has been broken into by someone. Yachiru asks what information has been read and Mayuri states that it was on the Bounts. After the meeting, Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he has a bad feeling about this incident and the return of Ichinose. She asks him why that is, but he states that he does not know. Yachiru tells him that he must be worried about Ichinose, which Kenpachi denies.Bleach anime; Episode 75 After Ikkaku is attacked in Seireitei, Yachiru listens as he tells Kenpachi that the intruder got away.Bleach anime; Episode 87 As the Shinigami search for the Bount, Yachiru enjoys watching them conducting the search. When Kenpachi decides to leave, Yachiru jumps on his shoulder, prompting him to ask her if she is bored. Yachiru states that she's relieved, explaining that if Ichinose is with the Bount, he would not be able to enjoy his fight with him when they cross paths. Kenpachi replies that he does not care about that, but is concerned about how Ichinose is being used.Bleach anime; Episode 94 After Kenpachi learns that Hitsugaya has learned the location of Maki, the pair go to confront him, with Yachiru looking forward to seeing him again.Bleach anime; Episode 97 When they encounter Ichinose attacking Ichigo and the search party in a forest in Rukongai, Yachiru greets Ichinose, Ichigo, and Orihime. At Kenpachi's behest, she moves away from the pair and watches them fighting, encouraging both to do their best. She tells Ichigo to let them fight, saying that it will make Ichinose happy. As Kenpachi is engulfed in light from one of Ichinose's attacks, Ichinose informs her that he has been killed. Yachiru tells him that he is wrong and goes to leave. True to her words, Kenpachi reappears and defeats him. Yachiru bows to the defeated Ichinose and leaves with Kenpachi.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Hueco Mundo arc Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi when he enters Hueco Mundo, standing back while he fights Nnoitra Gilga. During their fight, Nnoitra injures Kenpachi and, believing that he has won, turns his attention to Yachiru. Orihime uses her Santen Kesshun to shield her. Yachiru, however, points out that he should look behind him as Kenpachi releases a large volume of reiatsu and cuts off Nnoitra's arm. Yachiru warns Nnoitra that her captain will become angry if he attacks her. Kenpachi denies this, before stating that he will cut off Nnoitra's arms one by one. Yachiru points out that Nnoitra will not be able to fight him if he has no arms left, prompting Kenpachi to say that he will leave the Arrancar with one arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 310, pages 5-12 Still protected by Orihime's barrier, Yachiru watches the battle draw to a close, becoming concerned about the level of Kenpachi's injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 311, page 14-15 Later, when Coyote Starrk takes Orihime, Yachiru is among those who hear Aizen's revelation of his plans via Tenteikūra as he departs to destroy Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 6-7 Fake Karakura Town arc Yachiru stays somewhere in Hueco Mundo while Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki fight against Yammy Llargo. After their fight ends, Yachiru leaves Hueco Mundo with them. The two captains are greeted by a small group of Shinigami. Yachiru hangs out of the hair of one of them when they fail to greet her, before rejoining her captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, page 6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Having been away when Muramasa started the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru reappears along with Zaraki, just as the Shinigami are on the back foot from the Zanpakutō attack. She explains that she and Kenpachi were fighting Hollows in Rukongai. They headed back as soon as they received word of what was happening, but got lost on the way, hence why they were late. When Kenpachi berates her for revealing that they got lost, she gets upset, defending her statements. She also expresses her annoyance at Kenpachi for running past a candy store without stopping. Zaraki promises to take her back to the candy store later and tells her to get back, as he is about to cut loose. She agrees and gets off Kenpachi's shoulders.Bleach anime; Episode 244 After Ashisogi Jizō's attack upon the Shinigami, she is seen trying to "play" with Ashisogi Jizō. Thinking they were playing a game of hide-and-seek, she chases Ashisogi Jizō around. This then morphs into a game of tag and she manages to pin it down briefly by grabbing its wings. Ashisogi Jizō almost releases its Bankai form, but is subsequently caught by Kenpachi and then detonated by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is then seen as the Shinigami begin treating the injured. Yachiru and Kenpachi are found to be the only one's caught in Ashisogi Jizō's poison that were unaffected by it. Yachiru claims that she held her breath but Mayuri informs her that the poison should have gone through her pores. Shunsui Kyōraku claims that Kenpachi probably used his reiatsu to blow away the poison.Bleach anime; Episode 245 As the Shinigami decide on their next course of action, Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi as he goes with a team consisting of Yoruichi Shihōin, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake and Ichigo Kurosaki to rescue Yamamoto. Kenpachi and Yachiru enter the Zanpakutō's hideout first and initially get lost in the caves. They then encounter Gonryōmaru and Tenken as the Zanpakutō spirits are alerted to the Shinigami's presence.Bleach anime; Episode 246 As Zaraki fights the two spirits, Yachiru realises that they are fighting defensively, and that the Zanpakutō are stalling for time and trying to keep Ichigo Kurosaki separated from the other Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 247 After the defeat of Gonryōmaru, Zaraki tells Yachiru to get out of the way as the fight is about to become more serious.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Beast Swords arc (anime only) After the events involving Muramasa and the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru is seen going about her daily activities again. She is seen eating large amounts of sweets as the Shinigami Women's Association have another one of their gatherings, after Zabimaru and Senbonzakura accidentally discover 12th Division's secret surveillance system of all of Seireitei in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Yachiru and the other members of the Shinigami Women's Association are soon discovered by Byakuya Kuchiki as they are revealed to have been hiding in a secret room when Senbonzakura caused a number of technology malfunctions in an attempt to shut down the surveillance system. Yachiru, along with a number of other officers of the Gotei 13 and their Zanpakutō, then appear to confront both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they accidentally destroy the buildings of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When a time gap is discovered in the Dangai, Kenpachi is ordered to provide security for Mayuri Kurotsuchi's survey team. Yachiru accompanies him into the Dangai. Perched on Kenpachi's shoulder, she pokes the Dangai's wall until it bursts, claiming that it is fun. She remains on his shoulder when he begins arguing with Mayuri. The argument is interrupted by Nemu stating that something is coming. The group then watches a bright light coming from one of the walls.Bleach anime; Episode 317 Later, Yachiru appears with other members of the Gotei 13 in the Human World as they escape the Dangai and fend off Kageroza Inaba.Bleach anime; Episode 319The next day, the Shinigami hold a meeting about the current situation within Ichigo's room, in which Yachiru is present.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Before leaving the Urahara Shop, Yachiru reassures Ichigo the Kenpachi will not die in the Seireitei. Yachiru travels with Kenpachi back to Soul Society and makes it through the Dangai world on his back. She finds a safe spot when Kenpachi is confronted by his reigai counterpart and marvels at how alike the two really are. When Kenpachi is about to cede victory to his counterpart, Yachiru protests, appearing before him in an act that brings him back to his senses. He remembers that he would never be able to leave her. After Kenpachi collapses, once he finally kills the reigai, Yachiru runs over and asks if he is about to die. She smiles happily when he assures her that he isn't.Bleach anime; Episode 324 As Kenpachi enters a bamboo forest, Yachiru rides on his back. As they are confronted by the Onmitsukidō, as they prepare to attack Kenpachi tells Yachiru to dodge and she lowers herself down on his back as they attack. As he defeats the attackers, he tells her to take off and she gets off his back.Bleach anime; Episode 326 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: She is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is angry, which forms into a large, pink, angry cat face.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 2 She also seems to be unaffected by her captain's vast spiritual pressure. Despite her child-like appearance and immature personality, Yachiru is apparently quite strong, since she is the current lieutenant of the combat division within Soul Society. Grown men have been shown to be afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo Asano.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 03 Infiltration Expert: Yachiru is an expert at infiltration, which she only uses to undertake mischief. Enhanced Strength: She is strong enough to easily lift Kenpachi, who is almost twice her height and over five times heavier, and leap between buildings while carrying him. Enhanced Speed: Yachiru is also incredibly fast despite her compact size, running from the ground-level area of Seireitei to Sōkyoku Hill in a fairly short period of time without Shunpo. However, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo, when chasing Ashisogi Jizō.Bleach anime; Episode 245; Only portrayed in the anime Detection & Analysis: Yachiru has displayed some detection and analysis skills with reiatsu. She detected and found Orihime when the latter was with Aramaki, by noting the similarities between her reiatsu and that of Ichigo. From this, she deduced that Orihime was a Ryoka.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, page 16 Zanpakutō The name and ability of Yachiru's Zanpakutō are both unknown. She carries it around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of her uniform. Her Zanpakutō's scabbard is also unusual in that it has a pair of wheels for transport, which were installed by Ikkaku Madarame, who turns out to be handy with tools, after she continually pestered him to do it.Bleach manga; Volume 13, Yachiru's character profile The tsuba is shaped like a flower. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances In Other Media In Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Yachiru hits enemies with her Zanpakutō sheathed. She can also summon a cat made of yellow spiritual energy. In Bleach: Shattered Blade, she uses the same fighting style as Ikkaku before he uses Shikai and hits with her scabbard and Zanpakutō. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd she fights with her Zanpakutō sheathed again and can summon a pink demon-like face for a short time to hit enemies. Relationships Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru shares a very close relationship with Kenpachi Zaraki, due to him saving her when she was an orphan in the Kusajishi district. This relationship is more than often realized as a sort of father-daughter relationship. Ikkaku Madarame Ikkaku and Yachiru do not get along, due to Yachiru's habits of making nicknames for Ikkaku such as cueball and baldy, as well as biting his head. After much pestering from Yachiru, Ikkaku added wheels to her Zanpakutō's scabbard, allowing her to run with it without it being dragged behind her.Bleach manga; Volume 13, Yachiru's character profile Ikkaku also made a scooter for her birthday.Bleach Bootleg pages 52-53 Nicknames Yachiru is known for making up nicknames for people, sometimes on a moment's notice. This is a list of her known nicknames: *Kenpachi Zaraki - Ken-chan/Kenny''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 83, page 2 *Ikkaku Madarame - Baldy/Cueball/Smoothie/Pachinko head/Pinball head''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 137, page 7 *Yumichika Ayasegawa - Yun-Yun *Ichigo Kurosaki - Icchi''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 128, page 16 *Sajin Komamura- Koma-Koma/Doggy/Bow-Wow''Bleach'' anime; Episode 326 *Makizō Aramaki - Mini Mustache/Maki-maki, Mustache guy''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 139, page 3 and Whisker (in between the first 2, only used shortly) *Maki Ichinose- Maki-chan *Nanao Ise - Nana *Shunsui Kyōraku - Shun-shun *Retsu Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru Kira - Izurun *Yoruichi Shihōin - Boobies *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Gramps *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Mayurin *Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakki/Byakushi/Bya-kun''Bleach'' Official Bootleg, page 52 *Orihime Inoue - Jiggles/Big Boobies/Boobies *Ganju Shiba - Monkey *Yasutora Sado - Muscles *Uryū Ishida - Pencil *Jūshirō Ukitake - Ukki''Bleach'' anime; Episode 198 *Shūsuke Amagai - Ama-Ama *Shūhei Hisagi - Hisa-Hisa''Bleach'' anime; Episode 305 *Masayoshi- Mappy''Bleach'' anime; Episode 315 *Mayu- Mayu-Mayu''Bleach'' anime; Episode 315 Trivia *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Andre Previn's "Veni, Veni, Venias" (Yachiru Theme #1) and "Izumikawa Sora's Yahoo!" (Yachiru Theme #2). *In an interview, Tite Kubo mentioned that he plans on revealing Yachiru's namesake. Quotes *(To an Onmitsukidō Reversal Counter Force member)"You're annoying me! Ken-chan's fighting, so don't bother me!"Bleach manga; Chapter 113, pages 1-2 *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. I had never seen anything in colours other than bloody red. But then you appeared, from the 80th District of North Rukongai, Zaraki. Even deeper in the darkness. You demolished the chaotic world that was dyed in blood, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 15 *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "Since that day, you have been everything to me in this world."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 16 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "We'll get stronger, Ken-chan. Together, let's get stronger. I know that Ken-chan is the best. So let's get stronger! You and me together."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 16 *(To Orihime Inoue) "Of course! No matter who the opponent is, Ken-chan won't ever lose!"Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 6 *(To Nnoitra Gilga) "If you attack me, Ken-chan'll be mad."Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 11 References Titles Navigation de:Yachiru Kusajishi es:Yachiru Kusajishi fr:Yachiru Kusajishi Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female Category:Needs Help